Los sentimientos siempre encuentran el camino
by lovemanythings
Summary: Las emociones se encuentran a flor de piel en konoha, para todos de alguna manera, el mundo conspira a su favor


Este es mi primer fic, un one shot, asi que espero que lo disfruten

los personajes no me pertenecen, son creacion de kishimoto

* * *

Existen emociones tan intensas, que pueden ser percibidas por el resto del mundo y pueden ser contagiados por el…

Esa era una noche demasiado calurosa.

Una joven pelirrosa salió de la ducha, buscando un poco de alivio de esa ola de calor que había en konoha

-debería dormir adentro de la ducha- exclamo malhumorada…

Es que el calor era demasiado, a tal punto que podía percibir el vapor que emanaba su piel, de mala gana fue a la cocina, para servirse un vaso, no, una jarra completa con agua lo más helada posible

-mejor, intento dormir en la nevera- pensó, cuando abrió la puerta de este buscando hielo

Abrió las ventanas de su alcoba, pero el aire que entraba en vez de brindar alivio, empeoraba la situación, era un aire cálido, demasiado cálido.

-¡pero qué es esto!, así es imposible pegar un ojo- revolvió sus sabanas frustrada, y se levantó de su cama, se acercó de nuevo a la ventana, buscando tranquilizarse, miro hacia la luna, y por ese instante, dejo que sus frustraciones se fueran, y se enfocaran en la única persona que amaba locamente, pensó en sasuke, preguntándose si estaría bien, estará comiendo adecuadamente?, rogo a todos los dioses que nada malo le sucediese, que tuviese a donde poder dormir, que lo mantuvieran sano, y que lo trajeran pronto de vuelta a casa, que ella esperaría, si, esperaría pacientemente para cuando eso ocurriera.

Miro a la luna, cerró sus ojos, y juntando sus manos fuertemente, para terminar su oración, susurro suavemente:

\- _y que nunca olvide, que yo lo amo, y mucho_ -

Se alejó de la ventana, de repente se sentía más aliviada, y menos incomoda, y hasta el calor parecía menos intenso, es más, hasta se sentía agradable, finalmente se acomodó en su cama, y en poco tiempo se durmió profundamente.

El aire, recogió las oraciones de la pelirrosa, viajo por bosques, ríos y montañas, buscando al destinatario de aquel mensaje, cuando lo encontró, estaba solo, en una casa abandonada buscando inútilmente conciliar el sueño, al parecer la onda de calor, iba más allá de konoha.

El pelinegro se puso en alerta, había algo o alguien ahí, tomo su katana, y se quedó listo para evitar cualquier sorpresa.

Pero, nada lo preparo para lo que sucedió después, una suave brisa le golpeo el rostro, era pura y fresca, con un suave olor a flores de cerezo, era de alguien que siempre lo tenía presente, indicaba amor y paciencia, sasuke cerró los ojos, y se dejó envolver por el aroma que sabía que era de la pelirrosa, y hasta fue capaz de escuchar cada una de sus palabras.

Cuando todo término, el sueño comenzó a invadirlo, y también para él, el calor dejo de ser un problema, y sasuke –que no es un hombre de muchas palabras precisamente- empezó a hablar en voz alta:

-estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto por mi… volveré pronto…sakura…..…yo… jamás te olvido…gracias -

Y durmió, profundamente, como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, no había demonios internos persiguiéndolo, ni culpas, ni remordimientos, solo una cálida sensación que brotaba de su corazón, y le permitió pasar una verdadera noche en paz.

Sin embargo no fue el único que se vio afectado por las oraciones de sakura, el aire, en su camino, dejo un rastro que percibieron muchos de los habitantes de konoha.

A Sai, que se encontraba leyendo un libro de como "confesarte con la chica que te gusta sin morir en el intento volumen 1,2 y 3," le entraron unas fuerzas incontrolables de confesar su amor por Ino, al carajo los libros, él era el pergamino ino era su tinta, y la necesitaba para ilustrar en él lo que quisiera, así que se levantó y con la determinación de hierro fue inmediatamente en busca de la chica rubia…

A Chouji, quien ese momento se encontraba comiendo, pensó en karui, de la nada le surgió una epifanía, él era una cosa simple, una papa simple, y karui era el sabor que lo hacía sentirse mejor, ella era el condimento de su vida, y que sin importar lo bien que se viese el platillo, si ella no estaba presente, no tendría sabor, ni sentido…en fin estaría incompleto

A shikamaru, se resignó a que necesitaba el carácter de Temari, que él estaba enamorado, y que por cierto los ojos verdes de la chica era lo más bello que había visto en su vida…y lo que sería realmente un fastidio seria no tenerla con el…

Y Finalmente, a Naruto, para decirle a Hinata, (sin tantos rodeos, e interrupciones) que era lo mejor de su vida, que lo tenía perdidamente enamorado, y que si algo tenía que tener seguro es que el corazón del rubio era solo y absolutamente suyo…ah sí! Y que si quería pasar el resto de su vida con el…

Es que es una verdad universal, cuando los sentimientos son puros y sinceros, se conectan entre sí, son capaces de borrar toda duda, de viajar entre las distancias y de unir los corazones de los jóvenes enamorados…

* * *

Y que tal, por favor dejen sus review, comentarios, etc etc, asi son muy importantes para mi 3, aun estoy escribiendo otras historias, pero depende del giro que kishimoto le de a naruto gaiden la primavera escarlata, eso de la prueba de adn me dio en el kokoro, asi que busco recuperarme :(

GRACIAS POR LEER! y nos veremos en otra historia

atte. margie


End file.
